tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Playa des Authors
Welcome to Playa des Authors! A place for losers from Total Drama Author go when they lose. Fans are also allowed to come in and hang with the ousted authors. People that are still competing are not allowed in until their elimiantion!!! Week 5 chat Ezekielguy: hey, hey! being famous has totaly changed my life, bro! (slurps sprite) Nalyd Renrut: How have your three weeks her ebeen Ezekielguy? Ezekielguy: FANTASTIC, Nalyd! this is an awesome place! (reads comic books and plays chess with uzgitz) check mate! Usitgz: This place is off the charts and just to tell you go TDIfan1234! Ezekielguy: I can't decide between anyone! there all so AWESOME!! but if I had to choose, it would be my BFF Ricky490! with Zakkeron as the runnerup! Nalyd Renrut: Good to see your enjoying the resort. *hands out cookies, pop-tarts, and other awesome food* Ezekielguy: mmm. you know when I first got here, it was pretty darn awesome but when Tdi and Ugitz got here it was A LOT more fun! Sunshineandravioli: *randomly there* And there's POP TARTS!!!! How awesome is that! *munches on pop tart* Ezekielguy: ??? how did you get here??? Nalyd Renrut: *very scared* How did she get here? Ezekielguy: whatever I don't care. at least we get ravioli now. wanna see a super awesome pic I made? Sunshineandravioli: OMG HAROLD POPART!!!! KEWL!!! And as for how I got here... *insert long boring story involving quantom physics, the space-time continuum, time travel, and Mickey Mouse here* ...and that's how I got into Playa des Authors! Peace out, yo. *eats pop tart* Nalyd Renrut: Sunshine, who are you rooting for to win? Sunshine: Well, I'm liking everyone's stories and rooting for everyone, honestly. But as for who I THINK will win, I'd have to say TDI19. He's gotten great reviews, and his stories are truly enjoyable. Unless he has a horrible week or doesn't post a story, I can see him as number one. *eats another pop tart* Mmm, pop tarts, almost as good as ravioli. Ezekielguy: wise words! it's kinda true but I'm still for Ricky (no offence) Sunshine: I AM the wise one. *meditates and floats in air, then eats cookie* Yums ^^ Redflare: Sunshine catch! *Throws can of ravioli* Ezekielguy: hi, redflare! how are you? Redflare: Powerful, and hungry. I am waiting for my order of red chili peppers. And also why is the sexist your favorite character? Ezekielguy: he's not sexist anymore. he never really was. are you still mad about that little "incident"? can we just be friends? Sunshine: *gets hit in the face with ravioli can and falls from floating meditation* Ow... hey, ravioli! THANKS REDFLARE!!!!! ^^ Ezekielguy: so, can we be friends, Redflare? I've asked u several times and you've never answered. Reflare: Welcome Sunshine, now that the three edit conflicts are done, I would like to say something that nobody would ever believe my first name is chili. I'm not joking, its just spelled diffrently and pronounced Chee-Lay. well fine it isn't but thats my dream. Its real close to my first name though, only two letters apart. And I haven't answered because of so many edit conflicts!! Ezekielguy: i'm sorry about the edit conflicts. but why do u ignore me? I'M SORRY! Sunshine: Go to your happy place, Zekie. The one with Gwen everywhere... *eats ravioli* Ezekielguy: gweeeeeennnnn......<3 Redflare: I am not mad. *THrows homemade ravioli to sunshine* Yet another edit conflict Nalyd Renrut: You know she's an animated canadian, right? Sunshine: *eats ravioli* Who cares? *huggles life-sized Duncan doll* Duncan... my one and only love... <3 Redflare: Wanna go to the store Sunshine, I heard they have duncan shaped ravioli. And of corse ravioli of the hottest girl of the show Heather. Ezekielguy: can I come too, eh? Redflare: Sure, but first you have to say HEather is the sexiest girl on the island! or else I will burn down the store for all. That goes for the rest of you! Ezekielguy: heather is the sexiest girl on the island! or else I will burn down the store for all. that goes for the rest of you! (gwenny I didn't mean that.) Sunshine: ...Do I have to say that too? 'Cause that'd be really awkward considering I'm a girl... Nalyd Renrut: And I just don't want to. Ezekielguy: I didn't mean it I just said it becuz I have to. Nalyd Renrut: That's good, lol. * Codaa5 arrives * turtle appears out of nowhere (turtle truffles) Turtle truffles: OMG its nalyd renery sunshine ezekielguy and codaa5 the amazzing authors for Total drama author!!!! my twin said you guys are amazing well shes still competing! Nalyd Renrut: Welcome Codaa5. Sorry you had to go, dude. I REALLY wish that I didn't have to decide between you and TDI19... Friends still? *extends hand for handshake* TurtleTruffles:hey people out there i mean here call me turtle!!!! Nalyd Renrut: Err. hello... Want a chill pill? Codaa5: *Stares at the hand, then looks up at him* Why should I trust you? *Eyebrow raises* Nalyd Renrut: Because I can show you a one-eyed penguin named Blinky. Turtle-uhh... no it seem s u guys don't trust each other! Nalyd Renrut: We'll have to see if he accepts. Sunshine: I wanna see a one-eyed penguin named Blinky... hi Turtle! *gives Turtle raviolis* ^^ Turtle-me too! thanks for the ravoli! Sunshine: Welcomes! Today I edited a picture of Duncan so I had my arms around him! XD *babbles about hotness of Duncan* Codaa5: *Plugs ears* No I don't wanna see Blinky. Sunshine: ...Do you wanna see Chronically-Deep-Voiced-Kitty-Cat? (my friend came up with that XD) Nalyd Renrut: Are you sure? Blinky had to take a bus to get here and he's terified of hats. Codaa5: Fine, show me blinky. Sunshine: OMG BLINKY!!! XD Blinky: *does the Blinky dance* Codaa5: O_O Blinky: *waddles into portapotty* Nalyd Renrut: He has some... bladder issues.... Sunshine: *does the Duncan (Duncan's dance from TDDDDI, I'm awesome at it!!!!!!!!! XD)* Codaa5: *Does the Harold(Harold's dance from 3:10 to Crazytown!) Blinky: *gets back onto a bus, where he accidently pees on the seat* Sunshine: *falls into the pool while doing the Duncan* Nalyd Renrut: *does the randoms dance that looks like a mental breakdown* Codaa5: *Stops and stares at him like a retard* Sunshine: *climbs out of the pool* EEEH, now my ravioli apron's all wet... ><;; Nalyd Renrut: *starts cooking steak* Mmm mmm good. Codaa5: No steak. *Eat's ravioli apron* Sunshine: NUUU!!!!!!!!!!! Well, at least I have my backup apron. *pulls out an apron that says "I Heart Duncan" and puts it on* ^^ Blinky: It's peanut butter penguin time! *Does the blinky dance covered in peanut butter* Sunshine: *does the Duncan and smacks into a tree* I always get hurt when I do the Duncan... Nalyd Renrut: I'm going to bed now. Nighty-night.